This application is a continuation-in-part of copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 529,159, filed May 25, 1990.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gauges, compasses, and related articles used in skin and scuba diving, and more specifically to an improved shield device for protection of the lenses of such articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dive gauges and other instruments as used in the skin and scuba diving industry are well known. Many skin and scuba divers use a variety of such gauges, including pressure gauges (used to display the air pressure remaining in the compressed air tank), depth gauges (used to display the depth below the water surface), watches (used to display time, elapsed time, and the like), compasses (used to display magnetic north and associated bearings), and dive "computers" (which are programmable and used to display diving criteria such as decompression levels, times, and the like).
Most such dive gauges include a gauge body having a dial covered by a transparent lens or window, and may include a hose connecting the gauge body to some other component of the diving equipment (e.g., a pressure gauge is so connected to the compressed air tank to monitor remaining pressure). The gauge body is typically removably encased in a soft rubber or neoprene boot for protection, while leaving the lens uncovered for viewing by the diver. Unfortunately, the lens is therefore exposed and prone to scratching, etching, and other forms of abrasion, which obscures the transparency of the lens and thus reduces the ability of the diver to view the gauge dial. Although many such lenses are designed to be replaceable to remedy this problem, such replacement can be awkward, time-consuming and expensive.